


Let’s Complete Our Chapter.

by Liberteaaxx



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Family Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Short One Shot, baby talk, inspired by harry baby shark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 18:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17146568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liberteaaxx/pseuds/Liberteaaxx
Summary: I saw the baby shark video and this happened.Louis is home for Christmas, he’s surrounded by his family, he’s filled with love and there’s just one more thing that could make this Christmas Eve perfect.





	Let’s Complete Our Chapter.

Louis was nestled in on his sofa, watching his sister as she finished her last minute wrapping. The twins were fast asleep in bed which meant Santa was out to play. Of course, he could have helped wrap everything, but he had a tea in his hands and was more focused on watching his sister in the living room with all the decorations surrounding her. 

It was always at Christmas he felt the most content, surrounded by his family, quality time with his loved ones and for the first time all year he felt completely normal.

Anywhere else in the world, he was Louis Tomlinson, the celeb that everyone knew. Constant gossip articles, easy judgement, continuous reminders that he will and always will be Louis Tomlinson, the kid from One Direction. But here, back in Donny, he was just Lou, the son, the big brother and the real _him_.

He loved it.

He sipped on his tea as he watched Lottie throw the final present into the overloading pile at the tree, she sighed with relief as she glanced at the presents and then back at her older brother with a smile.

“Did we over do it this year?” She asked, referring to the mountain of gifts.

Louis shrugged “I don’t think so. There’s plenty of us, ain’t there?”

“True” She nodded, she glanced up at the clock and yawned. She stood up with a sigh and walked over to her brother “I’m going to bed”

“Okay, love”

She smiled, lent down and kissed the top of his head “I know I say it every year, but it’s so nice having you home. It just makes it all feel so… right”

“I know, I’m happy I’m here” Louis said, reaching out to grab her hand. He squeezed it “It’ll be perfect tomorrow, I promise”

Lottie nodded with a smile, pulled her hand from her big brother’s grip and slipped out of the door. Louis sat back with a content sigh, glancing around at the family pictures scattered across the walls, he missed them, he really did. A lot of the time he would find himself thinking about them, he would be in the middle of a concert, in front of thousands of people and he would think ‘wow, if my family could see this right now’ or he would be meeting some real famous person and think ‘Lottie would die if she met them’.

He had always been a family guy, even as a lad that was away from reality most of the year, being the ‘famous’ name he was, family came first. Always.

He reached forward, placing his cup of tea onto a coaster on the coffee table and pulled a blanket over his bottom half. He grabbed the remote and started flicking across the channels, looking for a movie, secretly hoping that he would come across Elf or one of the Santa Claus movies to binge until he inevitably fell asleep.

It was once he had paid £4.99 for the privilege to rent Santa Clause 2 on Sky that he heard the door creek open beside him, he glanced up from where his head rested on the back of the sofa when he saw who it was.

He smiled fondly, glancing up “Hey, you. I thought you’d fell asleep after taking the little ones to bed”

“They were asleep on me, I didn’t want to wake them. Wanted to make sure they were definitely asleep”

Harry walked into the room, a sleepy expression on his face and the baggiest, most adorable Christmas pyjamas Louis had ever seen.

He and Harry had been together for close to eight years, married for four. Harry was what made all of the travelling, parties, concerts and lifestyle all the much easier. His husband was his support system. Whenever Louis felt low, all Harry had to do was hold his hand and it was soothe him. A simple glance, a kind smile or a wink, that would settle everything.

And here he was, in his family home, making his Christmas complete.

Louis snorted. He patted the seat beside him for Harry, which Harry gracefully sat himself in. He sighed, falling back onto the empty space. He lay down, he lay his head onto Louis’ lap and nestled himself in, knees to chest as he glanced at the TV. Louis’ hand instantly fell into Harry’s unruly locks, his fingertips pulling at the loose strands.

“That’s a tonne of presents, I mean, that’s insane”

Louis glanced back at the mountain of gifts and nodded “Yeah, I know. It’s alright though, it’s nice to treat everyone at Christmas. Ain’t it?”

“You spoil them, Lou”

“You mean, we spoil them” Louis said, a fond smile on his face once again. “We don’t see them all year, it’s nice to spoil everyone, makes up for all the time we’re not here”

“You being here is enough time for them babe, you know that. You should have seen the look on their faces when you walked into the house, it was unreal. They’re just so happy you’re here”

“And you” Louis quickly added.

“I know. But you’re there big brother and they miss you. No matter the amount of gifts, the money you spend, it doesn’t even compare to you being here”

Louis rolled his eyes, smiling down at his younger husband “Always so sentimental, aren’t you?”

“Can you blame me? It’s Christmas and it makes me giddy” Harry giggled, glancing up at Louis through his lashes.

Louis’ fingers pushed the hair from the top of Harry’s head onto his forehead, covering his eyes with a laugh. Harry pouted beneath his curls and reached his hands up to grab Louis’ hand and pull it away. Harry pulled Louis’ hand and laced his fingers through it, he brought it to his lips and kissed it.

“I love you” Harry stated.

Louis nodded “I know. I love you too”

“Imagine” Harry said, holding Louis’ hand on his chest “One day, we’ll be doing all this”

“Doing what?”

“The whole family Christmas thing. I mean, this is perfect now. I love being here with your family, my family, but, one day we’ll be in our own home, with our own kids, matching pyjamas and all”

Louis laughed, glancing between Harry and the TV as the movie began.

“I really want kids, Lou” Harry admitted, he shuffled his body until he was sat cross legged on the sofa beside Lou. His hand still laced with Lou’s, now on his lap. “I just, I know we’re still young and I know we still have such a massive career ahead of us. But… I’ve always wanted kids, we’ve been married for four years now and usually couples start trying for a baby at this time, you know? And I know we said we’d talk about it properly when I turned 26 but, I think I’m ready now”

“What’s brought all this on, love?” Louis asked, he pulled his hand from Harry’s grip and reached up to swipe the loose curls from Harry’s forehead, his hand placed on his cheek, he rubbed his thumb along the flush skin.

“Just seeing it all. How excited the twins are, all the Santa talk, their little faces when we talk about Christmas. It’s all just so heartwarming, you know? It just makes you want it yourself” Harry shrugged, glancing down at his hands. “I can just picture it, me and you, with our kids, I mean, you would make such an amazing dad, Lou. You’re so good with the kids. I just want kids of our own”

Louis turned his attention to Harry, his eyes soft as he looked at him, he could see how nervous he was about talking about all of this and it melted his heart. Harry’s need for kids was always such a big thing to them, Louis wanted them just as much but he wanted to make sure that Harry was ready. He was younger than Louis and he had such a great career, his solo career was in it’s peak, he was acting, he was just creating a name for himself and he wouldn’t want to see Harry regret that. But, the more they spoke about it, the more he could see just how much he wanted this.

“I know you’re not sure babe but I think this could be the making of us” Harry said, glancing at Louis with pleading eyes “everyone we know has said how amazing we would be as dad’s, we both love kids, I just think this could be the final chapter of our story”

Louis smiled fondly, he reached forward and smiled into a kiss with Harry. It was gentle, an innocent peck but full of meaning. He pulled back and glanced at him.

“Are you sure?” Louis asked, his thumb stroking Harry’s cheek.

“I’ve never been so sure, Lou”

Louis nodded slowly, returning back to his seat. He dropped his hand and laced it with Harry’s “If you think you’re ready, then I’m ready”

Harry’s eyes bulged, he gripped Louis’ hand tight “Wait, what?”

“If you want this, then I do too. All I want is for you to be happy, babe. And nothing would make me happier than waking up next Christmas in our own home with a baby of our own”

“No way, so… We can really do this? You have to be certain Louis, because there’s so many roads to take with adoption and it could take a while… I mean, it’s a lot of commitment, checks, questions, it’s tough”

“I’m certain. It doesn’t matter how long it takes or how we do it, as long as we’re happy and at the end of it we have a little baby to look after and love” Louis said.

“I can put in the application after Christmas?”

“Do it, love. Let’s have a baby”

Harry’s face was giddy, he was practically beaming. He didn’t care where they were or who was in the house, he bounced up from his seat and climbed over Louis’ lap with a grin wide enough to split. His arms threw over Louis’ shoulders and he held him close, he kissed Louis’ head over and over while repeating “I love you, I love you, I love you”.

Louis giggled, shrugging away from his husband. He pulled back to glance up at him, his hands gripping Harry’s waist. “I love you so much”


End file.
